ProjectSummary Long before the inception of PDXNet, the BCM group comprising the Biostatistics and Informatics Core (BIC) was supporting PDX collection, characterization, and annotation, and design and analysis of PDX trials. M- PDTC BIC members are also members of the Dan L Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center?s (DLDCCC) Biostatistics and Informatics Shared Resource at BCM, which is led by Dr. Hilsenbeck. This also allows us to leverageresourcesandexpertiseintheSharedResource,asneeded,toaddressunanticipatedneeds. The goals of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core, which are specifically focused on biostatistics and data management, are: 1) To assist the BCM M-PDTC with compiling, curating, analyzing, transmitting, and receiving data to/from investigators, other PDTCs, the coordinating center (PDCCC), and the patient-derived model repository (PDMR);? and 2) To assist BCM M-PDTC research projects and pilot projects with statistical methods, PDX trial design, and integration/interpretation of complex data sets in collaboration with PDTC members. With expertise in statistical methods, trial design, insight into integration and interpretation of complex data sets,andexpertiseandtoolsforbiomedicalinformaticsanddatamanagement,wewillhelpsupportthegoalof the PDXnet of correlating genomic characterization data of PDX models used in the research projects with drug response data to identify tumor subsets andpatient populations that may benefit from a particular drug combination. The proposed Biostatistics and Informatics Core (BIC) is an expansion, at BCM, of the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core in our Breast Cancer PDTC (PIs: Welm, Welm and Lewis). The expansion is necessary to supportextensionofcriticalbiostatisticalandinformaticservicestothisMinorityPDTC.Thecloserelationship between the two Cores ensures the use of common practices for data management, allows us to leverage development of data sharing processes, and ensures the use of cross-PDTC standardized experimental designsandanalysismethodswhereverpossible.